


Best Dressed Boy

by ItsJustaDressDummy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Magical Boys, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, evil plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustaDressDummy/pseuds/ItsJustaDressDummy
Summary: While Asahi has ostracized himself from the volleyball team, he unexpectedly gets recruited to fight evil alien overlords. And honestly? That's kind of okay with him. What's absolutely not okay is that he has to wear a magical girl uniform to do it.Well, maybe that's also a little okay.-I literally only wrote this so Noya could fuck Asahi in a magical girl dress.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Best Dressed Boy

In Asahi’s opinion, the Latin alphabet should be thrown into the garbage. Why would anybody think it was a smart idea to make ‘m’ and ‘n’ so similar in sound _and_ sign? You simply had to get it wrong, especially if you had no clue what you were doing.

To give his burning eyes some rest, Asahi let his gaze focus on the scenery outside of the classroom window. Asahi couldn’t recall how many times in his high school career he had seen that view, so he didn’t even register the trees and roofs anymore. He did, however, notice the cat outside of the window.

He blinked once. After a heartbeat, he directed his gaze back to his notepad. The Latin letters swam into each other on the off-white paper. Asahi glanced back outside. 

The cat was still there, hovering so close to the glass that its breath was fogging up in two tiny circles on the window. Two glassy marble eyes fixated on Asahi’s face like on a pinned butterfly. The tip of its tail and ears were almost grotesquely large and reminded Asahi more of a bat’s than a cat’s. But, undoubtedly, it was the face of a cat complete with whiskers, unnerving too-yellow eyes and a twitching nose that was boring holes into his face. And there was a shiny star embedded in its forehead. And it was flying.

When Asahi swallowed, it felt as if he was forcing gravel down his throat.

He turned his head and looked at the pen threatening to break in the grip of his hand. Was this what way too much studying and daily emotional turmoils did to a person? Asahi had always tried not to linger too much on the idea of what madness could be like. He was too afraid of seeing imagined signs of impending insanity in himself, but wasn’t hallucinating flying bat-cat hybrids a textbook sign for racing down the track of insanity?

Asahi stared, heart thundering in his chest, at the flying cat again. It sniffed. 

Feeling the vertebras creaking ins his neck, Asahi turned his face back to the notebook in front of him. The voice of the teacher reached his ears through a pool of water, but Asahi could still hear that she was raising the question whether the rats in the story were real or just a figment of the protagonist’s deteriorating mind.

Suddenly, he felt like crying.

Since that fateful meeting, Asahi’s life had changed drastically in ways he couldn’t have and never would have ever wanted to imagine. 

The biggest change by far was having to fight gargantuan, prickly plant monsters on a two to three times a week basis. Apparently, they were monstrous versions of real-life plants, but seeing that Asahi was barely capable of telling a rose apart from a cactus, he had to take Miu’s word for that.

Miu being the… odd cat-bat thing. It had interrupted Asahi’s lunch break meltdown to tell him that he, Miu, had revealed himself to him, Asahi, to inform him that he had been chosen to be part of the next magical girl fighting force in the battle against evil plant parasites.

Asahi, seated uncomfortably on a toilet lid, had blinked away the product of his shredded nerves and asked in a rough voice: „… Magical girl?“

„Yes,“ Miu drawled without moving its mouth, which meant that he was telepathically communicating with Asahi through his mind. That was just incredibly unnerving, „I have not been able to locate any suitable female recruits lately. However, I cannot allow those beasts to go rampant through this town. Therefore, I had to divert to what some might think of as a mildly unorthodox alternative.“

Asahi swallowed. „Picking boys instead of girls?“

„Precisely.“

A lime green tongue revealed itself. Miu moistened his nose with it. „And let me answer your next question: You were chosen because you are caring at heart, which makes you unlikely to refuse my offer since it includes protecting the public from harm. Luckily, you have also recently received a substantial blow to your self-esteem and are constantly doubting yourself, making you eager to prove yourself and to increase your self-worth. “

Asahi frowned, but well, it wasn’t like that was not true.

„The enemy you will be-”

„Do I have to wear a costume?“ Only once it had tumbled from his lips, did Asahi realize that this was a burning question indeed. 

Miu flicked his ears disapprovingly at the interruption. „Yes, there is a costume and you have to wear it, I’m afraid that is non-negotiable.”

Okay, so he had to wear a costume. Apparently, he was a magical girl now, and there was a costume to go with the job.

But once Miu had met him after dinner that same day, led him to a giant golden barrel cactus that was lazily rolling around in the streets and instructed Asahi on how to use the transformation brooch, he started to doubt his impulse decision. Asahi was really not good at those.

After the blinding flash had dissipated, he noticed one thing immediately. It was cool. Asahi could feel the evening breeze rustling around his legs, which _did_ feel as if they were covered, but oh God, the next gust was basically brushing his balls, was he even wearing underwear -

Asahi snapped his gaze back up before he could get acquainted with whatever he was wearing. He swallowed and scrutinized the cactus that was inexplicably attempting to prick its way through a stone wall, the thorns producing a dull scratching sound.

No, he was not going to look at himself. What did it matter anyway, he was helping to destroy some weird calamity from outer space that was possessing plants to achieve its nebulous goals, and he only had to do it for a couple months. If he had to do it wearing a dress or a skirt or a baby seal fur coat, what did it matter.

_This is probably all just happening in my head, anyway_ , Asahi pondered blankly as he tried poking the sentient cactus with a stick.

After many attempts to destroy the apathetic cactus, which had included trying to set it on fire with a lighter he had found in the trash, Asahi had simply beaten the plant into a prickly, mushy, wet pulp with a street sign. It had taken him hours. Asahi could feel the sweat pouring into whatever he was wearing, the material clinging uncomfortably to his damp skin. He was also pretty sure that he was soaked in plant juice from head to toe, but didn’t bother to check.

Gingerly, Asahi sat down on the sidewalk, mindful of his skinned knees that were the result of tripping in his unfamiliar shoes. Which had heels. Next to him, the plant pulp was slowly and soundlessly vaporizing into the night in thick clouds.

„Don’t I get a weapon of some sort?“ It came out shaky and, Asahi was ashamed to admit, whiny.

Miu spared a glance at the horrifically bent street sign and said: „I do not exactly trust you with a weapon yet.“

Asahi cleared his throat. „So I’ll have to do this until you’ve found a replacement.“

Miu’s yellow eyes regarded him coolly. „Yes.“

„Which will take something like two to three months.“

„I do not expect it to take longer than that, no.“

Asahi raised his eyes to the stars, but he didn’t see them. Instead, he saw the stark ceiling of his empty room at night. He saw all of the tiny hairline cracks he had memorized over the last sleepless nights and he felt the cool cotton of the blanket fisted in his hands. And, over and over again, like a recording caught in an endless loop, he heard the sharp crack of a broom stick.

His muscles screamed as Asahi struggled to pick himself up from the pavement.

„Okay,“ he fixed his eyes on the ever floating Miu, „I’ll do it.“

Asahi had no way of knowing, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Miu was smiling at him. 

Bones cracking and muscles aching, Asahi stared blearily at his own front door. The light in his mother’s room was off, so she was likely already asleep. Still, dressed like he was, Asahi felt like he shouldn’t take any chances and decided to misuse the climbing trellis outside of his bedroom window. He slipped into the open window, silently apologizing to the crushed ivy.

Asahi hit the floor on his hands and hesitated. Lying face down on the floor and going to sleep was always an option, right?

But then he remembered all the times when he had been too lazy to take a shower immediately after practice and how his muscles had howled for days afterwards. Once, his body had been stiff as a board the next morning and it glaringly showed during warm-up. Noya had laid into him almost immediately, starting with how his tense muscles made him look like a kokeshi come to life, which had somehow ended in speculations about Asahi’s dad actually being Pinocchio.

Stumbling onto the hallway on wobbly legs proved not to be the best way to keep quiet and inconspicuous. Surprisingly, Asahi wobbled into the bathroom without any major incidence. As the door slid shut behind him, Asahi swallowed around the lump in his throat. It was probably best to do treat it like a band-aid; just do it all at once. So, he turned to the mirror. 

Exactly one laugh got dragged out of his chest, shrill and unnatural. It was a magical girl uniform alright, and it just looked so stupid and silly on him that there was no reaction more appropriate than laughter. Where there should be the subtle roundness of breasts hugged by a royal purple corset was just a flat, more or less muscled chest; where thighs should be soft and fragile looking clad in thigh-high stockings, they were thick and lean.

Asahi lifted the skirt a little bit, searching for any light reflections on the pitch-black garment. Well, at least they were completely opaque so you couldn’t see his knobby knees. He slowly let the ruffles of the skirt glide through his gloved hands. It was actually a nice design, you had to give them that. Very girly, with four layers of ruffles starting in the same royal purple as the corset, continuing into medium purple and ending in mauve on the lowest layer. The shape was vaguely reminiscent of an opened snowdrop petal. Such a shame that it didn’t suit him at all.

Asahi hesitated, then lifted the skirt up higher, ready for the killing blow. Of course, the stockings were attached to a garter belt made out of lace. And through the lace, Asahi saw the subtle shine of the black panties he was wearing. The very-much-meant-for-a-human-with-a-vagina-and-not-a-penis panties. They seemed to be holding everything in place now, but if Asahi was ever going to get an erection in this it would be so _obvious_ , and how his pubic hair was poking out from all around it was just so gross-

He dropped the skirt and immediately started to pull the corset over his head. Or at least he tried, because no matter how much he pulled on the fabric, it wouldn’t budge. Then he groaned. Yeah, right, he was just too stupid sometimes. Asahi reached for the bow on his chest, took hold of the brooch resting on the knot and squeezed. There was a flash of light and then there he was, normal, dumb Asahi again.

The star-shaped brooch shone in a dark purple in the harsh bathroom light. Sighing, Asahi put it next to the sink and began undressing. He would just tell Miu tomorrow that it was too much for his dignity to take, the outfit would have to stay off.

„It stays on.“

Asahi stared at Miu as the cat thing pursed its muzzle. „Why?“ He tried to keep his voice neutral.

Those unnerving eyes the color of waxed lemons sized him up, and why did Asahi always feel that he was found lacking?

„Because the uniform is intrinsically connected to the work you are doing. On the one hand, it informs the world that you are employed by us and under our protection. On the other hand, it provokes panic in your foes, and, therefore, gives you an advantage in battle.“ The lime green tongue made an appearance to glide over Miu’s muzzle. „The uniform also keeps your heart going even if your body suffers injuries that otherwise might kill you, and we are able to globally track your body with it should it ever go missing.“

There was absolutely nothing Asahi could say to that. Except: „I will wear the uniform, if you give me a weapon.“

Miu inclined his head gracefully. „Fair enough.“

And that was that. Miu would show up floating outside his bedroom window two, three times a week and lead Asahi to whatever plant was unfortunate enough to have been possessed by their adversary. Asahi would slay it with his newly gifted machete, which had a cute purple bow on the hilt and was excellent for shredding foliage and branches into tiny pieces.

The first time Asahi watched the plant juice drip of the gleaming blade, he thought: _I really hope this is just plant juice and that I didn’t kill anybody on a hallucination induced rampage._

Fortunately for Asahi, his enemies were as dangerous to society as an escaped hamster. They either ignored him completely, even when he was clumsily hacking away at them with his blade, or tried to fight him by sluggishly grabbing in his general direction. 

After slaying his fourth enemy, a sentient mass of wild buttercups, Asahi started to regard what he was doing as a kind of work out. Mostly, it had the same effect on him; he worked up a good sweat, his muscles hurt afterwards and he fell into bed bone tired.

It had the added bonus of keeping his mind from torturing himself with the disappointed faces of his friends, their heads bowed as they silently blamed him for their colossal loss. They didn’t say that, of course, because different from him they were good friends, but Asahi knew it anyway, and Noya was the most disappointed in him, Asahi felt it so clearly even when Noya sat behind him on the way home and squeezed Asahi’s hand in the secret space between the bus seats.

Whenever these thoughts came crawling up from the dark crevices of his mind, he would just take out his machete and practice. It could hardly be called practice because he had literally no idea what he was doing with it, but at least he did something. 

Maybe it would be enough.

Asahi looked at Suga’s smiling face and thought: _Leave me alone._

Of course, he wouldn’t actually say that to this sweet boy because it was rude, and Suga deserved better than that. They all deserved better than that.

Instead, Asahi dragged up a smile from somewhere, raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. „I’m sorry, Suga, but no.“

„You’re not even considering it, Asahi. Please, I just want you to think about it.“

„I _have_ thought about it.“

„Then think about it again! Please!“ Suga’s face was all focused determination and why couldn’t Asahi ever say no?

„Okay, I- I’ll think about it one more time.“ Which was bullshit, maybe it would have been better just to stand his ground instead of getting Suga’s hopes up and then crushing them the next time he came over to bother him. 

Instantly, Suga’s face changed into happy accomplishment and Asahi wondered why he could never do anything right. Then Suga whipped out a neatly tied bento from nowhere and invited Asahi to lunch and, as always, Asahi couldn’t refuse.

They made their way to Asahi’s desk and sat down, Suga swiftly borrowing a classmate’s chair. They sat and ate mostly in silence. Asahi was too nervous to make any meaningful conversation and Suga seemed content just to sit and eat his food.

Asahi’s shoulders relaxed a little. It was nice just to sit here, not having to answer any suffocating questions. He stole a glance at Suga’s bento, marveling at the finely cut tako sausages and silently envying him the absolutely adorable rabbit ear apple slices wrapped in a plastic bag. Did Suga make those himself? Asahi had never heard him mention anything about enjoying cooking. As far as he knew, Suga’s mum was the one who generally cooked for the family and she was, Asahi knew from experience, well, decent at it. 

As soon as Asahi tore his gaze away, Suga dropped a shiny red rabbit apple slice in his bento. When Asahi looked at him in surprise, Suga laughed. „You’re just too transparent, Asahi!“ he said, and Asahi did his best to feel offended at this, but it was kind of difficult when Suga was just smiling so disarmingly at him. So Asahi gave an awkward smile back and mumbled, „Thank you.“

„Speaking about that,“ Suga said in between the shovels of food he crammed in his mouth, „have you talked to Noya recently?“

Asahi’s stomach instantly turned into tight knots. He looked at his food regretfully.

„No,“ he replied slowly, lifting his eyes to Suga’s face, „should I?“

„I would generally recommend it, yeah, so you guys can make up and you come back to the club and all that, _but_ you also have this completely miserable aura around you all the time that’s bumming me out whenever I see you.“

Asahi’s hands clenched. So his misery was contagious now, how nice of it to invite others to the party. „Why would you think that Noya could improve my… aura?“ And why did he feel so nervous asking that question?

„Because he’s like a puppy on ecstasy, he lifts everybody’s mood,“ Suga said, illustrating his point with a wave of his chopsticks.

It dragged a small chuckle out of Asahi, because it was kind of true, although he didn’t really get why everybody always called Noya too energetic in some way. Wasn’t it nice to have some of that enthusiasm rub off on you?

Asahi poked around in his probably abandoned lunch. Maybe it was less the enthusiasm and more the intensity that scared people off. Asahi was definitely the first to admit that he found being the focus of Noya’s sharp attention uncomfortable. It was just so intimidating, and sometimes he wasn’t sure whether Noya was pleased with something he had done or frustrated. Though Asahi much preferred it when Noya was pleased with him, when his eyes were glowing and wide with wonder and his fists clenched so hard the prints of his fingernails must be embedded in his palms afterwards. 

Asahi flinched when Suga patted his shoulder. When had he gotten up, had Asahi zoned out on Suga talking to him? He scrambled to get up, but Suga just squeezed his shoulder, smiling down at him. „Thank you for having lunch with me!“ he said. The look in his eyes was somehow smug and Asahi feared for the worst.

„Ah, no, thank you.“ Asahi replied clumsily. He watched as Suga sauntered out of the classroom. Slowly, he packed together the leftovers of his lunch and replayed their conversation in his mind. Asahi huffed. Just what had he let slip again that had made Suga look like the cat that got the cream?

There was a flash, and Asahi was wearing his other uniform, which was how he had decided to refer to his costume from now on. The heels clicked softly on the ground as he walked. Actually, Asahi felt he had gotten used to them quite well; he had managed to walk, run and even dodge some of the faster swipes in them. The ruffles rustled around his thighs and Asahi didn’t even startle.

Miu sniffed the air. „Since this is a carnivorous plant, I suggest to approach with extra caution.“

Asahi regarded the giant Venus flytrap in front him wearily. Its myriad traps snapped aimlessy into the cool night air. „Is it going to try to eat me?“

„Yes.“

„Is it going to have teeth? Like, actual teeth and not just those… squishy plant teeth?“

The expression on Miu’s face was one that Asahi was starting to interpret as regret. „Most likely, it will have teeth consisting of hydroxyapatite.“ Asahi looked at him. Blinked. „Which is the same material that _your_ teeth are made out of.“

Asahi whirled around. „Okay, got it.“

So being bitten and also maybe eaten alive could be something that might happen tonight. Asahi really hoped it wouldn’t. Though, looking at the convulsing mass of teethed lobes, the scenario in which he was being eaten alive seemed to become more probable by the second. But, would he even die? Miu said that the uniform would keep him alive even if his injuries were so severe he couldn’t go on anymore. Instantly, unwillingly, an image of the traps swarming him like flies filled his mind, eating away at his legs while he uselessly tried to cut them off, they swallowed his feet, tearing their way up his calves while he couldn’t do anything but watch them and cry.

Asahi pinched himself. The pain made him focus, the image became foggy, then faded. He really needed to stop getting into his head so much.

So, with absolutely no plan on how to approach this, Asahi decided to do what he had done successfully so far. Just walk in there and chop away at anything that moved. 

The machete proved to be his best friend once again as it sliced through leaves and stems like warm butter. Relieved, Asahi noticed that the traps mainly just wiggled, no attacks were coming his way; the plant didn’t even seem to know he was there.

After a couple of minutes, the flytrap was reduced to almost half its size. Asahi kept carving, kept cutting and almost didn’t notice that one of the traps quite accidentally scraped his cheek. 

He did notice, however, when all the traps came for him at once, snapping their horrible teeth at him, their clicks echoing throughout the abandoned alley. Asahi didn’t really know what he was thinking except that he didn’t want to die or be in a state of not quite death while a fucking monster turned his twitching insides out so he fought. He lunged and he dodged and he fell and he hacked and hacked and hacked.

When steam started to billow around Asahi, he realized it was over. Gingerly, he wiped the dripping Machete on his skirts, catching his breath.

A soft weight settled on his shoulders. Instinctively, Asahi reached for it and felt coarse fur on his fingertips, an animal body that was strangely cold. His cheek stung, a raspy tongue dragged over his skin, and the weight disappeared. When he turned his head, Miu was hovering close to him in the air, licking his muzzle. Dead fish eyes pierced him.

„You did well today,“ Miu said. The sound of the cat-bat sucking his teeth clean filled the void between them. Then, as silently as he did anything else, Miu blinked out of existence.

Asahi watched the last traces of the steam vanish, leaving not even a piece of a shredded leave behind. The only thing left was Asahi, dressed in his other uniform, standing in an unfamiliar alley. Gentle rings drifted through the air from a distance, a wind chime caught in the breeze.

Asahi pressed a gloved hand against the cut on his cheek, making it hurt. Pain was real and real was good. Real was very, very good.

The brooch on his chest glistened, then flashed. Asahi started walking in his normal shoes and his normal clothes and pressed the wound all the way home.

It was difficult to endure the stares from his classmates the next day. The cut was small and didn’t need a band-aid, but the red, slightly raised skin and scabbed-over mark didn’t go unnoticed. Like usual, nobody said anything to his face, but Asahi knew what they were thinking of him, especially after this stupid fight in the hallway, wondering why a bully like him didn’t get suspended already.

Nobody approached him that day, which was just fine with Asahi.

When lessons finished up for the day and club activities started, he made his way to the entrance to retrieve his shoes and go home. The cord of his ear plugs unwound in a spiral and Asahi reached to catch the cord before the plugs bounced against the floor. He had almost reached the row of shelves that housed his shoes when he saw Ennoshita. And Tanaka. And, of course, Noya.

Asahi was almost proud of how he didn’t even miss a beat and just kept on walking, jamming the plugs into his ears and unlocking his phone with trembling hands. He walked past the shoe shelves and to the hallway leading to the annex building as if that had been his destination all along. Inwardly, Asahi sighed. Whatever, he could just pretend he was doing a victory lap and hope that by the time he came back here again, those three had left.

But when Asahi crossed the threshold into the hallway, he stopped. Leaned against the wall to his left. Stared at his phone. Adjusted the strap of his backpack. Then he looked back into the entrance hall.

They were still there, talking amongst themselves, Tanaka and Noya being their boisterous selves with Ennoshita smiling exasperatedly along. Judging from the intense expressions on Tanaka’s and Noya’s faces, Asahi guessed they were talking about Kiyoko. Noya was repeatedly clutching in the general direction of his heart and mimicking expressions of severe pain and sadness, which… probably was supposed to convey how much he was missing her? Noya’s display was so convincing that Asahi found his own hand creeping up to touch his chest, but he stopped halfway there.

But it was weird. It had only been a few weeks since he’d last seen Noya, but somehow Asahi felt it wasn’t right that Noya looked so very much the same, standing there in his uniform, laughing and gesticulating, worshipping a girl hopelessly outside of his reach. Shouldn’t have something changed after their fight? Obviously, Asahi didn’t expect him to walk around crying his eyes out or randomly punching people in the face out of sheer heartache, but Noya just looked so… undisturbed. Like life was just going on, he could just keep on smiling, just stand there with the sun making his face glow, making his eyes look like honey warmed on the stove, dye the streak in his hair an almost snowy white, unbothered, not even missing-

It almost hurt to tear his eyes away. His face was burning so much that he was surprised his hair didn’t singe. Asahi forced himself to breathe regularly, but his pounding heart only made the air leave his mouth in shudders and what was going on, hadn’t he been okay a moment ago? Now he felt somehow embarrassed and thrilled, elated and devastated and, and _jealous_ and his heart wouldn’t stop beating so hard. Because Asahi needed to do _something_ , he opened the browser on his phone - his fingers hadn’t stopped trembling - and shakily typed in the search bar of the default page his symptoms:

_heart pounding_

_face flushed_

_hands shaking_

_stomach_

He stopped.

Asahi stared on the pixel words he had written. He felt that there was so much more he could write, so many more feelings Noya inspired in him, but what use would that be? Whatever the results were, they couldn’t tell him anything that he didn’t kind of already know.

When the light on his phone went off, Asahi was still staring at the screen, just breathing, doing nothing else.

Then he unlocked his phone again and tapped on the first app he saw that notified him of a new message. His inbox opened, and there was an email from Daichi. Asahi tapped it, read it and didn’t read it, the only thing that squeezed itself into his brain was something about the new first years, how they were good, really good, and also messed up, but Asahi’s eyes strayed back to the beginning of the message.

_„Hey Asahi, how are you?“_

Asahi looked back up, at the spot where he had seen the people that might still be his friends, now empty, the sun illuminating only floating dust. 

Then he walked back to the entrance, to the shoe shelves, and collected his shoes. After Asahi finished tying them, he got up and left.

The squeaking of shoes on linoleum was achingly familiar to him and there was something in him that felt warm and painful at the same time.

They rotated and Asahi was suddenly standing next to Noya who looked so much the same, but for some reason that didn’t bother him now, he just looked so amazing in his patriotic shirt and the mismatched kneepads. Noya was just so _close_ , and Asahi wondered if it would be socially acceptable if he went over to him and licked off the beads of sweat right above his left eyebrow and afterwards pretended he was having a stroke. 

Asahi ran and jumped and spiked and it felt amazing, it felt so fucking good. He saw Daichi’s and Suga’s relieved smiles and the impressed faces of the first years and that felt good, too. 

But absolutely nothing compared to the smoldering wildfire warming his back, making him feel safe and wanted and then Noya just _told_ him. Noya told him that he would always have his back without even knowing what that meant to Asahi, without even knowing how it set his world on fire. Asahi looked at Noya, couldn’t do anything but look at him and think desperately _yes, yes, I’ll do anything, I can do anything if it’s with you, Nishinoya._

And just like that, Asahi had been accepted back into the team and everybody treated it as if it was a given, that it was nothing unusual, that they didn’t hate him for quitting on them like a coward. He was so grateful that all the words he wanted to say just got stuck in his throat, although that was probably a good thing because he had a feeling that Noya wouldn’t appreciate it if Asahi told him in front of the entire team how obsessively in love with him he was.

On the way home, he walked next to Noya because he just physically couldn’t stay away and they compared their thoughts about whether Madhouse was the right animation studio for One Punch Man. Asahi couldn’t exactly remember what it was he had said, but whatever it was it made Noya laugh, genuinely and open, and Asahi just stopped and took his arm. 

Noya looked at him, expectantly, smiling. Asahi tried to be as genuine and open as Noya’s laugh, and the result of that was a smile. Then he said: „Noya-san. You’re a truly amazing friend and person. I really appreciate everything you said and did for me. Thank you.“

He squeezed Noya’s arm lightly and dropped his hand. „I, I just wanted to tell you. That,“ he finished lamely.

Noya was uncharacteristically quiet, just gazing up at him. Asahi waited for him to diffuse the moment with a speech about what a great and manly thing friendship was, but instead Noya looked shocked, like a thief caught in the middle of lifting the cookies out of the cookie jar. After a while, he apparently gained his wits back and punched Asahi in his shoulder so hard that he yelped. “No problem! I mean, yeah, we’re friends, so yeah, you’re amazing, too!” Noya babbled. 

Which wasn’t exactly very meaningful, but Asahi had trouble focusing anyway with this excruciating pain lancing through his shoulder. He bit his lip and just pressed out: “Yeah.”

Then Tanaka called after Noya, and Noya excused himself and zipped away, tripping over cracks in the pavement as he ran. 

Going from zero volleyball training to 200% volleyball training put a massive strain on his body, but Asahi was determined to catch up to the others as soon as possible, if only so Daichi would stop needling him about his stamina, his form or whatever else he was lacking.

It also had the added bonus of making his night job easier. Physical fitness, as Asahi found out, really did make all the difference when cutting through thickly thorned gigantic rose bushes. Even Miu, who had not been too impressed with Asahi rejoining the volleyball team, had commented benevolently on his increased physical prowess. 

Unfortunately, the physical strain on his body made it difficult to stay awake during the day, and so he was slumped halfway asleep over his bento when Noya knocked the life back into him with a cheerful „Asahi-san!“ and a harsh slap to his shoulder.

After Asahi almost choked to death on his own spit, he greeted Noya neutrally: „Hello, Noya-san.“

Without even looking, Noya dragged a nearby chair over the floor, positioned it on the other side of Asahi’s desk and plopped down in it. He rummaged in the pocket of his gakuran and unearthed a horribly squished meat bun from the cafeteria. As Noya tore into the bun, he asked: „What’s up, Sleeping Beauty? Did you watch too much porn last night?“

„I- wh- _No!_ “ Asahi sputtered. His flush felt like it was setting his entire head on fire, the veins and sinews sparking like a fuse cord from his collarbones up to the top of his skull. Noya grinned around bites of his bun, eyes shining, obviously enjoying the fireworks. Asahi wanted nothing more than to look around and check if one of the three other students left in the room overheard them, but concluded that it was better for his mental health to stay in oblivion.

„ _No_ ,“ Asahi repeated emphatically, „I, I don’t. I don’t do that.“

Noya raised an eyebrow at him, still amused. „What, you don’t watch porn?“

„No!“, Asahi whispered aggressively. „And can we stop talking about that?“

Noya chewed thoughtfully on his bun, sizing Asahi up wit his eyes. „No, no, no, I wanna know now. Like, seriously?“

And okay, Asahi was used to Noya just steamrolling right over him, but he wasn’t anywhere near comfortable to talk about his hypothetical porn watching habits, so Asahi just shook his glowing red head. 

Noya picked up Asahi’s chopsticks and pressed them into Asahi’s hands, then nudged his bento a little bit closer. Asahi started eating. Maybe it would distract his blood from rushing into his face.

„Really?“ Now Noya just sounded curious, and before Asahi could reply anything he asked: „Why?“

Asahi chewed thoughtfully on a shrimp. Then he looked at Noya’s questioning face, blushed some more and just blurted out: „I mean, do they seem like they enjoy it to you? Everybody just looks so uncomfortable and miserable. And in pain, even. They don’t want to be there, and I don’t like to watch people pretend to enjoy doing that. I, I think it’s just private.“

God, why had he even said anything? Asahi could have easily just refused to answer, but there was something about Noya that dragged every sunken little thing in Asahi’s soul to the surface. 

Noya nodded thoughtfully, finished off the last bit of his bun. „Yeah, I get that. That’s not cute at all.“

Well, nobody had said anything about porn being cute or not, but Asahi was not going to question it. In fact, he was more than ready to steer the conversation into another direction when he saw Noya’s eyes spark again and Asahi thought: _Oh no._

„But you do jerk off, right?“ Nishinoya wiggled his eyebrows. Asahi thought if his soul had ever toyed with the idea of leaving his body, this was the precise moment to make it happen.

Noya waved a hand in the air. „Okay, scratch that, of course you do.“

Asahi made an aborted sound, something like a squeal that got stuck somewhere close to his larynx. The attractive sputter made a reappearance, but then Noya moved closer and all sound was sealed off instantaneously, like a cork on a bottle.

Noya smiled mischievously, reminding Asahi of the bared fangs of a fox ready to kill and Asahi thought _Yes, please, bite me_ and _No, please, spare me._

Noya’s voice was low when he asked: „What I really wanna know is: does your hand even fit all the way around your big, hard dick?“

There were no words that Asahi could even try to press through his clenched teeth. Since looking any longer at Noya’s smirking face would result in his head combusting, Asahi stared at his desk. His hands were trembling. 

Noya, of course, laughed. „Ah shit, now I made you all embarrassed, huh? I’m sorry, it’s just so much fun to rile you up, Asahi-san!“

It was physically impossible for Asahi to look at Noya’s face, so he couldn’t really verify if Noya was even remotely sorry.

He jumped in his seat, toes curling in his indoor shoes when Noya touched his shaking hand, guiding it back to his bento. „Jeez, will you ever finish your lunch?“ Noya asked jokingly.

Asahi looked at him, at those eyes, flaying him open and why would Noya say it like that, exactly like _that_ , ‚big’ and ‚hard‘ rolling off his tongue with so much ease, why would he even mention it at all because wasn’t it a given that a penis was hard during masturbation, why would he say big if he hadn’t spared a thought about what Asahi’s cock would be like when it was hard, maybe he had-

In a desperate attempt to stop this rapidly derailing thought train, Asahi shoved a piece of steamed broccoli in his mouth. Then he made a face. God, he loathed broccoli.

Noya snorted at Asahi’s disgusted expression, then said almost sheepishly: „It’s pretty fun to tease you, but I actually came here to talk about something else with you.“

Asahi’s ability to speak had not returned yet, so he just looked at Noya with furrowed brows.

„How have you been, man? I haven’t talked to you in literally like a month! Did you try out that weird anime from the seventies that your mum used to be into?“

„Oh“, Asahi mumbled, feeling warmth bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. „Uh, yeah, I did.“

Noya just stared at him, bent forward over the table, face full of expectation. Asahi smiled.

„And it’s pretty good. It even teaches you a bit about European history, like the French Revolution? Some characters are made up, but most of the events are apparently pretty much depicted how they actually happened. My favorite character so far is a girl obsessed with becoming part of the French nobility; she kills off her wealthy adoptive mother and has a guy interested in her whip her half sister half to death so she doesn’t tell anybody that they are actually from a poor background.“

Which Asahi realized didn’t sound likable _at all_ , but Noya didn’t seem to care, he just pressed his hands against his cheeks and whispered: „The drama.“

„Right?“, Asahi exclaims. „It’s pretty cool! Well,“ he interrupted himself, scratching his chin, „if you don’t mind that every second shot is stuffed full of dress ruffles, roses and soap bubbles, I mean.“

Noya did an emphatic ‚pffh‘. „Who doesn’t like roses and bubbles? A man who cannot admit to liking girly stuff is not a real man, I tell you.“

Asahi had to press his lips together so his smile wouldn’t be so huge and obvious. Then he proceeded to retell the first episode of Rose of Versailles to a captivated audience of one Nishinoya.

At the end, Noya declared that Asahi would have to rewatch all the episodes he had seen together with him until Noya had caught up, so they could continue together. Asahi thought _Oh, yes, please_ and _God, no._ Since he was an idiot hopelessly in love and couldn’t deny Noya anything, he nodded.

„Awesome!“, Noya shouted, his fist shooting up and almost hitting Asahi’s classmate in the chest. That classmate said nothing, probably used to it at this point. He just patiently waited for Noya to vacate his chair, which meant that lunch break was almost over.

Disappointment settled in his stomach like a stone. Before Asahi could stammer out an apology for wasting Noya’s lunch break, Noya slapped his shoulder again.

„Okay, I gotta run. Don’t forget about watching that anime with me, see you at practice!“

On his way out of the classroom, Noya turned and waved at him. His face was so bright that Asahi’s eyes stung.

The teacher arrived and the lesson started, but Asahi didn’t listen to a single thing she said. Instead he copied whatever was on the blackboard and drew little roses and bubbles in his notebook, smiling into his palm.

„You seem… happy,“ Miu observed. He didn’t even try to mask his disdain.

„Uhm, yeah. I’m glad to be accepted back into my team, and we have some really good new players, too.“

Miu’s glass marble eyes slid from Asahi to the sentient shrub of jasmine flowers in front of them. „You are not nearly desperate enough for the task anymore. I will hence accelerate my efforts to find a replacement for you.“

„Why do I have to be desperate in order to do this?“ Asahi asked, but he suspected he already kind of knew the answer.

„Your desperation made you easy to exploit since you were eager to prove yourself.“

Asahi was at a loss for words, so he just said nothing.

Instead, he squeezed the brooch, which vanished from his hand and promptly rematerialized on his other uniform. Asahi took a couple of experimental steps. His heels clicked on the pavement, and Asahi did something that was very close to smiling.

He went to work swiftly and effectively. No real attack came his way, but the shrub’s vines snuck around his limbs and clung to him like glue, attempting to render him immobile. Lucky for Asahi, his machete was as sharp as ever and cut the leaves like wet clay. 

The vines were fast, though, reappearing almost as soon as Asahi cut them down. It didn’t take long for him to work up a sweat. He grabbed the biggest fistful of twigs and flowers he could, wrapped them around his arm and chopped down hard.

After a few minutes of this rinse and repeat, Asahi realized he didn’t really get anywhere. In order to properly cut down the wiggly plant, he needed to get down to the harder stems and he couldn’t really do that if—

„What, I, wh-what the fuck?!“

Asahi whirled around and absolutely, devastatingly wished he hadn’t. Illuminated sharply under the orange streetlight stood Nishinoya, a forgotten trash bag lying on the ground next to him. 

Asahi froze. He felt a few sweetly smelling jasmine flowers creeping up his leg, and didn’t move. Because he couldn’t. Asahi couldn’t move because if he moved, then the moment would be over. Then he would have to face the reality that _Nishinoya_ was right there, eyes wide open and witnessing all this insanity of which the pinnacle of madness was that Asahi was wearing a fucking magical girl dress. Then the moment would be over and Noya’s shock and confusion would become something that hurt so unbearably much that it would tear Asahi’s heart right in two.

But then the jasmine flowers snuck around Asahi’s throat and _pulled_. Asahi jumped, spun around and broke the moment. 

He coughed, then flicked his wrist and cut himself loose of those sneaky tendrils. Asahi’s back was turned to Noya, but this was it, there was no going back now. Gingerly, he backed a few steps away from the much more animated plant. The heels of his shoes clicked, but their echo was almost deafening to Asahi’s ears now. He inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart, but shit, fucking _shit_ , Noya was _right there_ , a few meters away from Asahi who was dressed in this purple uniform which had a fucking skirt and matching fucking heels and he looked monstrous in it, how he could have ever entertained the idea that maybe he didn’t was fucking beyond him now why did he have to always be so ridiculously stupid and embarrassing he—

The thin vines shot at him so fast that there was almost no time to duck. Asahi swerved to the right, the plant followed him, but after a couple of evasions there was nowhere to go, Asahi was caged in between the plant monster and some garbage cans. Maybe he could try to run past the plant and disappear forever?

A trash bag came sailing through the air right into the vines grabbing for Asahi’s wrists. The cheap plastic ripped immediately and spewed its smelly content all over the wiggling mass of flowers and pavement. Suddenly, Asahi was hit with an idea.

He pulled himself up on the trash cans on his right. They shook a little, but overall his footing was not so bad. As he slowly straightened himself up, Asahi noticed that he was now taller than the animated plant.

From the depths of Asahi’s memory, he heard the shout of: _Chance ball_ , and he jumped. 

He made no sound as he crashed into the shrub, machete slicing through flowers, twigs and leaves, the force of gravity giving it enough strength to cut into the thick underbrush and down into the long, naked roots that writhed like fish out of water on the street.

The plant stilled, and died.

Slowly, Asahi straightened from the crouching position he had ended up in. 

As petals and plant fibers turned into smoke, Asahi cleaned his machete by wiping it against his stockings. He was a little bit out of breath, but not too much, since it hadn’t really been a long fight. A few strands of hair had slipped out of his bun. He busied himself with tucking them behind his ears, grateful for the opportunity to hide his face if only for a couple of seconds.

Then, Noya’s dull voice travelled through the alley: „I think you killed my mum’s jasmine flowers.“

Asahi turned. It was difficult to make out Noya’s face under the clear cut shadows of the streetlight, through the smoking plant parts. Noya was shifting from foot to foot, and his hands were clenching, unclenching, feeling the shapes of his nails with their fingertips.

„Oh“, Asahi mumbled with a throat made out of sandpaper, „I’m sorry. I, I didn’t realize this was your house.“

Reluctantly, he started walking towards Noya. The last pieces of smashed leaves vaporized into smoke, climbing up into the night sky. As Asahi stepped closer, he realized that Noya’s eyes were fixed on his high-heeled shoes. He stopped, his heels screeching on the pavement.

„Yes, I mean this, this is my house,“ Noya said, words stumbling over each other in his mouth.

There was a pause.

Then Noya blurted out: „Okay, so what the fuck? Like, what the _fuck_?! Did you seriously just kill my mum’s jasmine flowers, like they were kind of alive and shit? And, and, why are you, why did you, I mean, you kind of look—“

„Aliens? I guess?“ Asahi shrugged helplessly. „To be honest, I’m not really sure what happened there myself.“

Asahi could see Noya’s shoulders rise and fall from the heavy breaths he was taking.

„I really am sorry about your mum’s flowers, though…“

Noya opened his mouth. There was a crash somewhere, like pottery breaking. Asahi jumped, his eyes darting across the street fearfully. He decided then and there if anybody else would see him in this dress, he would just die on the spot. To his relief, a cat’s yowl rang out from a neighboring garden, followed by a woman’s shout for somebody to get control over this beast from hell.

Noya cleared his throat. Asahi turned his gaze back on him, and with a sinking feeling saw that Noya was incapable of meeting his eyes.

„We should probably go inside,“ Noya suggested, staring at Asahi’s knees.

„Into your _house_?“ Asahi started to panic. „While I’m dressed like, like-“ A pervert getting his kicks out of scaring the neighborhood’s children? 

Noya raised his hands and said: „Okay, okay, you got a point. I have an idea, though, you just gotta follow me. Quietly?“ The last word was tagged on with a pointed look to Asahi’s shoes.

Asahi nodded and raised himself on his tip toes. Noya walked back to his house, and Asahi followed him on the balls of his feet.

As they crossed through a rickety wooden gate, Asahi found himself in front of a traditional Japanese house framed by high bamboo tress. A path made of polished stone led the way to the front door. That path proved to be something of an obstacle course for Asahi, since every inch of the narrow front yard was littered with children’s toys.

When they reached the front door, Noya turned around and faced Asahi’s belly.

„Go back around the left side of the house,“ he said quietly. „We don’t have a veranda or something like that, so you don’t have to worry. My window is the first one you’ll meet once you reach the back of the house.“

Asahi nodded. Nishinoya nodded solemnly at Asahi’s belly. He walked towards the front door and slid it open, while Asahi tip toed across the lawn and cars and balls and tiny bikes towards the left side of the house.

Thankfully, there were no flower beds lining the house, so Asahi had no problem to walk as noiselessly as he could across the grass. As he crept along with one hand touching the wall to guide him through the dark, he could hear the muffled sound of Noya’s voice through the windows. There was some laughter, a woman’s voice, maybe a little girl’s voice. Strange that he had never known that Noya had younger siblings. The few times they had hung out, it had always been at Asahi’s place, since it was closer to school.

Asahi reached what he assumed was Noya’s window. There was no light coming through the glass, so Noya was probably still talking to his family? Gingerly, he crouched under the window and waited.

He curled and uncurled his toes in his shoes. They were starting to hurt from the fight and the subsequent tip toeing. Asahi sighed. Well, he had to take them off anyway before he climbed through Noya’s window, so he might as well do it now. Asahi smoothed the skirt over his butt and sat down on the fabric. Gracelessly, he pulled the shoes off his aching feet and lined them up neatly next to the wall of the house, toes facing the garden. After a moment, he took off his gloves as well, folded them and put them down next to the shoes.

After having returned to his crouching position, Asahi stared absently at his shoes. The pale moonlight turned the mauve colored shoes into a light gray and then Asahi gasped, because he was an idiot. He was so stupid, he could have just transformed back into his school uniform! Literally at any point! He could have squeezed the stupid brooch and turned into plain, old Asahi and not put Noya through the psychological trauma of seeing a guy like him traipsing around his front yard in a dress and stockings.

Cursing his distracted mind, Asahi reached for the jewel star on his chest to rectify his mistake immediately.

He halted when the wooden frame of the window creaked, and Noya’s voice travelled through the darkness. „Asahi?“

„Yes!“ Asahi shot up so fast he became dizzy.

Noya blinked at him, looking into Asahi’s face for the first time that night. His heartbeat sped up.

After Noya cleared his throat, he stepped aside for Asahi to climb through his window. Heart pounding, face burning, Asahi sat down on the window frame and swung his legs through the open window, carefully clamping his legs shut to spare Noya from anymore mental scars.

A little bit curious despite himself, Asahi glanced around the room. There was a desk littered with scribbled on papers and school books, a closet halfway open and stuffed to the brim with gym shorts as well as shirts sporting patriotic slogans, a bookshelf overflowing with manga and magazines and a modest but surprising collection of books. Right in front of Asahi, spread out on the floor, was a futon. The new volume of shounen jump laid on it, open and face down. Noya must have been reading that when his mum called him to take out the garbage.

Asahi stepped next to the futon while Noya closed the open window. He smoothed down his skirt again and sat down in a seiza. His fingers clung to the hem of his ruffled skirt like a drowning man to a life line.

Noya sat down crosslegged on his futon. There was silence as Asahi stared at his fingers twisting around the fabric of his skirt, cursing himself for not transforming back fast enough. Maybe he could just do it now?

Then Noya cleared his throat. „So. Aliens…?“

„Oh! Uhm, yes. Aliens that possess plants to make them do their evil bidding. Or so I was told.“

Asahi recounted how Miu had revealed himself to him and his first fight against the golden barrel cactus.

Noya crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded thoughtfully. „So doing an alien spirit’s evil bidding means rolling into garden walls?“ 

Asahi shrugged, hoping to convey his cluelessness. „Honestly, I don’t even know. So far the most evil things they have done is try to trip me with their vines.“

During his retelling, Noya’s eyes had restlessly skimmed over Asahi’s dress. His gaze darted from the star-shaped jewel on his chest to the modest ruffles on his shoulders, from the fine flower stitching on his corset to the stockings on his thighs. The flush on Asahi’s face lit him up all the way to the tips of his ears. All those looks made Asahi _unbearably_ self-conscious. And it also made him, it was kind of-

Asahi lifted his eyes. Noya seemed transfixed by Asahi’s hands twisting in the smooth fabric, and fuck, Asahi liked that attention. He liked that there was something about him right now that made it impossible for Noya to look away. 

Asahi bit his bottom lip, hard, trying to distract himself from the familiar feeling raising in his lap, thinking _yes, I like this_ and _God, make it stop_.

Suddenly, Noya put his intense focus on Asahi’s face. Asahi squirmed a little in his seiza.

„Don’t you think that’s kind of messed up?“, Noya asked, tone slightly accusing, „You put yourself in danger and you don’t even really know why?“

„Well, I wouldn’t really call it danger…“ Asahi tried.

„Well, I would call it danger! You came to school with a scratch on your face some weeks ago! That must have been from some weird plant thing, right?“

Asahi started, surprised that Noya had remembered that. Wait, had he even seen Noya that day?

Noya huffed. „So it’s at least moderately dangerous.“

Asahi nodded, noticing that he had started to lean back because Noya had leaned towards him. He shifted nervously on the balls of his feet.

„I… Yeah, maybe you’re right. But it’s okay, though! I only have to do it temporarily until they find somebody more fitting than me.“

Noya raised an eyebrow. „‚They‘?“

Asahi swallowed. „The, the telepathic cat alien race that recruited me.“

The longer the silence went on, the fiercer the blush on Asahi’s face became.

Helplessly, Asahi mumbled: „He’s called Miu.“

The sentence echoed in Asahi’s head: _He’s called Miu_. The floating alien cat thing that sent thoughts into his brain was called Miu.

Unexpected even for himself, Asahi snorted. Then he laughed.

Noya just looked at him, confused and slightly worried.

Still grinning in equal parts embarrassment and amusement, Asahi apologized: „Ah, I’m sorry for being weird. I’m just kind of relieved, I guess.“

„Relieved?“, echoed Noya doubtfully.

„Yeah,“ Asahi confirmed, twisting his skirt harder around his hands. “When I started doing this, I was really worried. I thought maybe I was losing my mind. I mean seeing floating cats and thinking that you can transform and fight some strange monsters is pretty much a dead giveaway for mental instability, no? So… I can’t really say I’m glad that you witnessed all of that, but I’m relieved that you-“

„What’s that?“, Noya interrupted him.

Asahi twitched, not sure whether he should be offended by Noya’s rudeness or just accept it. He followed Noya’s gaze. And swallowed hard.

In his agitation, Asahi had kneaded more and more fistfuls of his skirt, which had caused the garment to lift up higher and higher. This had resulted in him exposing the tops of his stockings and the clips of the garter belt keeping them in place.

Asahi cleared his throat. „It’s a garter belt. It’s, it’s attached to my waist and holds up the stockings.“

Noya nodded again, Asahi saw a faint dusting of red on his face and had he gotten closer? Asahi leaned back a little more, the back of his head touching Noya’s desk. 

Then, Noya visibly stilled, and his eyes went wide. Gaze still locked on Asahi’s stockings, he asked: „Does the dress also come with matching underwear?“

If Asahi was completely still, then maybe, just _maybe_ , a streak of lightning would shoot down from the sky and strike him dead were he knelt.

Noya’s razor sharp focus shifted from Asahi’s stockings to his face. That focus punched all the breath out of Asahi’s lungs, so he coughed a little bit before he stammered: „It, I, I mean, yes, yes it does, but it’s not worth, I mean I don’t think you should see it?“

The look on Noya’s face hadn’t changed, and it was driving Asahi _insane_. He didn’t know this look, had never seen it on Noya before, but its intensity burnt him up.

„Why not,“ Noya said, it wasn’t even a question and he was _right there_ , right in front of Asahi who had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from doing something stupid like smash his nose against Noya’s perfect neck and just breathe.

„Be-because!“, Asahi blurted, „I-It’s actually kinda gross! I mean it’s not suited for, for people like me and, and I, I, I don’t shave so i-it’s really, it’s honestly pretty disgusting.“

Noya’s eyes flashed, and he hummed, like he was agreeing with Asahi?

„Yeah, fuck,“ he breathed, „Show me, Asahi-san.“

Those words hit him right at his core, shivered up his spine to the tips of his fingers, kicked his pounding heart into overdrive.

As he slowly lifted the hem of his skirt higher, Asahi told himself it was okay. It was okay because he had made sure that Noya had never seen him completely naked, so he didn’t know what Asahi looked like, so maybe he would just assume that this was his normal state.

There was a moment in which Asahi could hear nothing but his own heartbeat and both of their deep breathing.

„Asahi-san,“ Noya rasped, „You’re kinda hard.“

Asahi didn’t need to look to know that his dick was so full that it was practically bursting out of his panties. Maybe there was even a dark spot from where he had leaked into them. He almost didn’t care because he was looking at Noya and Noya was looking at his wet cock in his girl panties and biting his lip nearly bloody.

Then Noya shifted his gaze to Asahi’s face again. Now Asahi recognized that wild look, it must be the same one that was all over his own face right now.

Asahi opened his mouth with absolutely no idea of what he was about to say, but Noya shook his head.

„It’s okay. You don’t have to worry. I think we’re kind of in the same boat here.“

As he said this, Noya pulled down his gym shorts a little and reached into them with his other hand. There were no two thoughts in Asahi’s mind as his eyes tracked every one of Noya’s movements, there was only a garbled mess of _yes yes yes show me I wanna see it so badly please come on please._

Noya pulled out his dick and it was hard and red and wet, made him hiss when he couldn’t resist jacking it lazily, foreskin rolling down the head and back to the tip beautifully and Asahi fell in love instantaneously, he wanted Noya’s dick all over himself, he wanted it on his chest and on his face, he wanted it in his hand and in his mouth and in his ass and he wanted it all _right fucking now_.

Asahi made a keening sound in the back of his throat and pounced. He grabbed a fistful of Noya’s shirt and pulled while his other hand cupped the back of Noya’s head. Noya was right there with him, lifting his chin to meet him halfway and then they crashed together. 

It wasn’t what Asahi thought it would be like, mainly because he hadn’t expected to be out of his mind with desperation if he ever got to kiss Noya, but Noya’s mouth was warm and soft and sucking his upper lip gently made Noya gasp and, _fuck_ , felt pretty amazing. He was so out of it, he couldn’t stop panting into Noya’s mouth even if he wanted to. Asahi angled his head down, the tip of his nose touched Noya’s cheek lightly and their mouths slid wetly over each other. Suddenly, Asahi felt like crying it was so good. But it also wasn’t nearly enough, he wanted so much more.

When Asahi wrapped his hand around Noya’s hard dick for the first time they both gasped. It was so hot in his hand and Asahi wanted to touch it in all the ways he knew how and more and see which ones drove Noya wild. He started by lightly rubbing his thumb over the damp frenulum, which dragged a moan out of Noya that Asahi greedily swallowed with his mouth.

Suddenly, Noya buried his hands into the front of Asahi’s dress and pulled. Asahi gasped as Noya hauled him down onto his futon and rolled on top of him. He grinned at Asahi’s flushed, wide eyed face and sat up. Immediately, Asahi wanted to follow, but Noya kept him put with just a glance.

With nimble fingers Noya hiked up his skirt, smiled approvingly when Asahi spread his legs. He touched Asahi’s knees first and then ran his hands down his stockings, over the top of the seam and further down on Asahi’s naked inner thighs. A groan escaped him and he muffled it with his hand. It was just too much, nobody in his life had ever touched Asahi there and nobody had touched him with the intent to arouse him, to make him feel good and gasp and cum. But Noya wanted that now, it was all over his face as he ran his hands over the stretched suspenders on his thighs and Asahi wanted it, too, he wanted them both to cum so bad.

„You look so good in this dress, Asahi-san, it’s like you were fucking made for it,“ Noya whispered, „ _Shit_ , I mean your thighs look so strong and _big_. Totally makes me want to cum all over them.“

The words made him flush from head to toe. A tiny, embarrassed voice that Asahi had silenced immediately ever since he had looked at himself in this uniform for the first time said breathlessly _Yes, I do look good in it, don’t I_? He hoped his dampened moan and leaking erection spoke for themselves.

Noya smirked knowingly at him, so maybe they did.

A finger hooked itself under the hem of Asahi’s panties. „How do I get this off you?“

Asahi opened his mouth, but no sound came out, because how did he take off the panties? The suspenders were in the way and there was no button on them, just the clips, but no matter which way Noya pulled on them, the clips didn’t open.

Although it was kind of amusing to watch Noya become increasingly frustrated at the suspenders, Asahi still wanted to fuck him so incredibly much, so he said: „Give me some scissors.“

A few seconds later, Noya pressed sewing scissors into his outstretched hands. Perfect.

Asahi hooked a thumb under the fabric on his left hip, pulled it up and away from his skin and snapped the cloth clean through. He was about to do the same thing to the right side, but Noya just grabbed hold of the scissors and threw them in the direction of his closet. As Asahi opened his mouth to protest, Noya just gasped: „Fuck, yeah,“ put his hand over Asahi’s throbbing dick and squeezed.

Asahi had no control over his reaction, he rubbed himself against Noya’s hand as hard as he could, hips pressing his cock incessantly into Noya’s palm, smearing precum all over it. There were these highpitched sounds coming out of him that Asahi didn’t even know he was capable of making. He looked down at Noya’s hand, at the thumb running up a line on his underside, and he looked up at Noya’s flushed face, at the wide-eyed excitement and unfiltered want.

Noya was touching him, and he did that because he wanted to, because he wanted _Asahi_.

He absolutely had to kiss Noya right at this instant, so Asahi wrapped an arm around Noya’s back and pulled him down. Noya fell on top of Asahi with an „Oof“ and started to laugh. He was still laughing as Asahi kissed him, but shut right up when Asahi’s tongue touched his own. 

Asahi had literally no idea what he was doing, so he was careful, lightly touching Noya’s tongue with the tip of his own. It was nice, but it became utterly mind-blowing when Noya kissed him back and he could feel every tiny flick and lick. Asahi felt how Noya poured everything he had into this kiss, retreating to suck on his lower lip with just enough force to make Asahi gasp, returning to go in so deep he took Asahi’s breath away, only content when Asahi couldn’t even respond anymore but just panted against Noya’s mouth.

„Noya-s-,“ Asahi mumbled, pulling at Noya’s shorts, „Noya-san, I, I can’t wait any longer, I-“

Asahi wasn’t even sure what he was asking for exactly, but Noya seemed to know, because he just said: „Yes, yeah, me too.“

Noya lifted himself up a little and pulled his gym shorts past his hips. His erection popped completely free and Asahi felt the wanton feeling from before, how much he wanted to touch Noya’s hard dick and make him feel so good he would cum all over Asahi’s stomach or maybe even his face, _fuck_. The image made him spread his legs wider and pull them up, arch his back a little so it put him on display for Noya to see.

There was no waiting this time. Noya lowered himself down, his balls touching Asahi’s and then his whole cock, they were pressed against each other and Asahi couldn’t get enough of the way they looked, cocks hard and flushed and ready to burst. They reached for each other.

Asahi took hold of Noya’s cock and the skin was so soft and felt so fragile, but the shaft was so enticingly firm. His legs twitched when Noya wrapped his own hand around him.

They were a fucking mess and Asahi should be embarrassed about it but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he was moaning non-stop into Noya’s throat, that he was rubbing himself shamelessly against Noya’s cock and pushing himself into Noya’s hand like a dog in heat, that he couldn’t resist licking the sweat off Noya’s neck and savoring the taste of it in his mouth. He felt so inexplicably good. But feeling how Noya moved desperately on top of him, how he gasped and moaned into Asahi’s hair and how his dick jerked in Asahi’s hand when he focused on the swollen head felt even better.

As Noya came closer to the edge, his voice started to climb and his hand grew limp, so Asahi took them both in his hand, his thumb pressing his wet head so hard against Noya’s it almost hurt. Noya turned his head, his mouth now right against Asahi’s skull and he groaned: „Asahi-sa-, ha, I-I’m coming, ha, _ah_!“

Those words went straight to Asahi’s cock and then he felt Noya’s dick _pulsing_ , heard his ragged moans and Asahi came, too, mouth open against the crook of Noya’s neck, hips jerking slowly, hand holding them while his orgasm crashed through his body.

Asahi lay under Noya, and breathed.

His body unwound, his heart rate calmed in increments. His eyes were closed, and he still lay spread-eagle under Noya.

After a while, he felt Noya turn his head. Noya’s breathing was still a little strained, but he was recovering, too. Asahi felt his cheek grow damp as Noya smeared his open mouth against it. Gingerly, Noya raised himself on his elbows, removing his mouth from Asahi’s cheek and relocating it to his mouth. Noya put his lips on him so tenderly that he couldn’t help but sigh and wrap both of his arms around him, squeezing him tight. Noya exhaled deeply through his nose, almost like a sigh, and Asahi felt it brush against his cheek.

They kissed like that for some time, slow and soft. Asahi paid attention to all the precious details: the smell of Noya’s shampoo and pajama shirt, the feeling of Noya’s naked lower back in his rough palm, the look of his unstyled, sweaty hair curling against his temple. 

Asahi couldn’t stop his hand from wandering downwards again and sinking his fingertips into their combined mess on his stomach. He liked that, not knowing who of them the splatter of cum belonged to. That it was impossible to tell. The tips of his fingers drew bridges between the warm puddles, making the mess even worse. 

Their deep kisses turned into lazy pecks, and soon afterwards Noya lifted his head. Asahi smiled up into his handsome face. Although it happened many times before, he felt somehow privileged when Noya smiled back down at him, showing off all his teeth in the process.

Then Noya started to giggle. Asahi bit his lower lip, still smiling, which somehow made Noya giggle harder. When his chuckle threatened to turn into full-blown laughter, Asahi decided to take advantage of his strength. He slung one arm around Noya, being careful to cushion the back of Noya’s head with his clean hand, and flipped them over. 

Asahi put almost his full weight on him and pressed most of the air out of Noya’s lungs. He kissed a line from Noya’s nose to his earlobe and whispered: „Maybe you should try to shut up a bit?“

„Never,“ Noya croaked immediately. Asahi grinned, and graciously removed some of his weight.

Their flaccid dicks were trapped together between their bodies and it was so shockingly intimate to Asahi that it made him blush. There was no purpose behind the touch now. It was just about being close and sharing warmth.

Noya was looking at Asahi’s other hand next to his head, which was dripping with both of their semen, and asked: „You like that?“

Asahi looked at him questioningly. 

Noya’s eyes shifted back to him. „Playing with cum.“

He had almost forgotten what embarrassment felt like. Now, though, an all too familiar heat spread through Asahi’s face and neck. He had to avert his eyes, because he couldn’t bear Noya’s curious gaze on him and he felt stupid for it. How could he feel embarrassed about that after what they had just done five minutes ago? All the sounds he had made, all the things he had done, and _that_ made him clam up again? He was such a weirdo. 

Asahi felt Noya’s hand cup his chin. There was pressure, but Asahi didn’t budge and stubbornly stared at the star pattern on Noya’s sheets. With a sigh, Noya gave up and, instead, stroked Asahi’s cheek with his thumb.

„It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about that,“ Noya murmured, and his tone was gentle.

_Okay_ , thought Asahi, but his face was still flushed and his eyes unable to meet Noya’s.

Then, Noya cleared his throat. „But, you know,“ he said, and his voice was low, „I’m pretty sure I’d like anything you’re into.“

Asahi’s eyes darted to Noya’s face and he was struck by how open they were, full of admiration and pride and other emotions Asahi didn’t think he deserved.

Noya licked his lips. „It’s, like, _insanely_ hot when you let go, Asahi-san.“

Asahi stared at him and blushed harder. There were a lot of things piling up on the tip of his tongue: _I think you’re hot, too_ or _I think I’ll instantly orgasm anytime you do because it drives me crazy_ or _I’m pretty much in love with you_. But Asahi couldn’t say any of them. Instead, he pressed his lips to Noya’s, and hoped and feared that some of those things would bleed through.

Noya kissed him back enthusiastically, giving as much as he got. Asahi shifted against him, felt Noya’s dick give an interested twitch and instantly wanted to cum again. 

Before Asahi tore himself away, his tongue flicked one last time against Noya’s. Then he slid down Noya’s upper body until he reached his shorts. They had ridden up his hips again, but were still far enough down to reveal Noya’s mostly soft cock. Asahi bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling at the sight. 

Like a cat with a new toy, he dove right in. With his clean hand Asahi pulled the gym shorts out of the way and immediately buried his face in Noya’s crotch. He stuck his nose right next to the root of Noya’s dick, into the thicket of dark brown, coarse hair and inhaled.

In moments between sleep and wakefulness, when his erection had been leaking into his pajamas caused by dreams of spiky hair and clever mouths, Asahi might have had imagined what Noya would smell like. Right now, with the potpourri of soap, sweat, semen, something like Noya himself and even Asahi’s own dick fogging up his brain, Asahi couldn’t think of it as anything else but _fucking delicious I want to shove it down my throat so deep I can still taste him tomorrow fuck_.

It felt natural to just stick his tongue out and lick up a stripe to the foreskin that was uncurling around the head. It tasted like skin and salt and maybe a little bit of precum and Asahi sighed, fully committed to burning this taste into every synapse he possessed.

From slightly above him came an uncertain: „Uhm.“

Asahi wipped his head up and looked into Noya’s flushed, wide eyed face. Guilt and embarrassment immediately made themselves at home in his stomach.

„Oh!,“ he stammered, „I, I’m sorry, I should have asked if that was okay!“

Noya swallowed. „It is! I mean it is okay, but maybe…“ He gave a small chuckle that only fueled Asahi’s nervousness. „Maybe I should get ready first.“

Then, Noya reached down and started stroking himself. And it was hot, it really was, because he did it right next to Asahi’s face and he could see Noya’s dick twitch and grow, but for some reason even his prime position wasn’t enough and Asahi blurted out: „Can I do that?“

Noya’s hand stopped.

Asahi licked his lips. „Can, can I get you hard? With. With my mouth?“

Noya didn’t say anything, just looked at Asahi. But then he took his hand from his cock and made a wave as if to say _Be my guest_.

Asahi smiled up at him and almost cringed at himself when he said shyly: „Thank you.“ Apparently, his good manners also encompassed situations in which he was asking to suck Noya’s dick.

Seeing how Noya’s face lit up like a match and how he croaked out an „okay“, Asahi had the sneaking suspicion that maybe Noya liked his good manners.

Wanting to distract himself from his embarrassment, Asahi duck his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Noya’s growing erection. He heard a small gasp that went straight to his own cock. 

Carefully, he stroked back the foreskin with his lips and his tongue brushed against Noya’s frenulum. There was something so vulnerable about touching Noya like this, while he was limp. It made Asahi want to be tender, maybe even loving. But then the cock in his mouth jerked, and grew, and that made Asahi just want to suck every last drop of cum out of him. So Asahi touched his frenulum again, and again, flicking the tip of his tongue over that soft patch of skin over and over until Noya was biting back quiet moans with every stroke and his cock was rock hard in Asahi’s mouth. Asahi felt a sense of warm pride, because that really hadn’t taken him long at all. 

He took hold of the shaft with one hand, lifting Noya’s cock up from his stomach. About an inch of his shaft and his head were poking out of Asahi’s closed hand. Without thinking, he popped the entire head into his mouth and sucked experimentally. Noya hissed and if Asahi could purr, he would. It was probably illegal to feel so good from sucking somebody’s cock. He gave tiny licks from Noya’s frenulum up to his slit and shivered when he tasted a burst of precum on his tongue.

Slowly, Asahi began to slide his lips down and up again, keeping his tongue pressed against the underside of Noya’s cock. Noya sighed breathlessly, and it was good, it was _really_ good, the feeling of Noya so close to him, knowing him so intimately, of pleasing him like that, it made Asahi feel needy and brave and eager. He didn’t even care that he was drooling all over Noya and his own fingers.

He was moving in earnest now, stuffing himself as full as he could of Noya’s hard cock, right up to the point where it made him gag and then a little bit further. His hand pumped in tandem with his mouth and Asahi wished he could just take all of that gorgeous dick down his throat. Maybe Noya would let him practice if he asked nicely? That thought made his own neglected cock drip on Noya’s sheets and Asahi couldn’t take it anymore. He reached between his legs with his filthy hand and _fuck_ , most of their spunk had already dried, but it was still kind of wet and he spread it all over himself, moaning around Noya’s dick as he did.

A sharp inhale reached Asahi’s ears, followed by a flustered: „Oh, are you fuckin’ - oh my God, you’re t-touching - _fuck! Ah!_ “

Noya’s hips pushed upwards into Asahi’s mouth and Asahi moved down, desperately trying to cram as much as he could of Noya inside his mouth, and then Noya became even harder and Asahi whimpered because Noya was _almost_ all the way in. The pressure made his eyes tear up, but Asahi just pushed himself a little bit further. A rough groan tumbled from Noya’s lips and _God_ , he could feel it on his tongue, warm and bitter, spurting from Noya’s cock right into his mouth, into his throat. Asahi couldn’t do anything but stay right where he was, mouth stretched open while Noya rode out his orgasm, bathing in the warm glow of his accomplishment.

With his eyes closed, Asahi moved back slowly, mindful of how sensitive Noya must be. To get him as clean as possible, he exerted a little bit of suction as he pulled back. Noya’s warm hand settled on his cheek. Asahi didn’t mind the bitter taste on his tongue as he collected as much cum in his mouth as he could. He didn’t mind it at all.

Noya moaned quietly above him when Asahi’s lips dragged over the exposed head. Asahi already missed the shape of it in his mouth. His tongue curled around the semen, collecting it into a puddle right at the tip so he could taste it better. Noya’s hand moved from his cheek to his chin, guiding his head up. Asahi let his upper body follow.

Noya’s face was flushed and his breathing still a little heavy. His lips were swollen from how much he had bitten them. But best of all was the expression on his face, which reminded Asahi of the first time when Noya had witnessed him spiking a ball in practice. It was full of wonder. Asahi couldn’t help but preen a little under that gaze. 

Noya smiled at him, and, expression unchanging, pushed his thumb into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi just let it happen, like a well-trained dog, staring up adoringly at Noya. Noya’s fingernail lightly scraped against his palate and Asahi opened his mouth.

Noya saw the cum on his tongue and grinned. Carefully, he pulled his thumb out again, pressed it against Asahi’s closed lips and spread the rest of his fingers over Asahi’s throat.

There was a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes when Noya said in a rough voice: „Go on, swallow it.“

Semen was already sliding over his tongue before Asahi even comprehended that he had obeyed. Noya’s fingers followed the movement of his throat. He hummed approvingly and it made Asahi’s cock twitch in his own loose fist. 

Noya leaned down and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Asahi’s mouth and his arm around Asahi’s waist. The thought that he could probably taste himself on Asahi’s tongue drew a groan out of his chest, which quickly turned into a bitten off yelp when Noya started roughly fisting his cock. 

His body instantly lit up like struck match. The cum on Asahi’s erection had almost completely dried, which meant that Noya’s touch was sticky, constantly on the edge of tipping into painful. It made Asahi feel so vulnerable, made him bury his fists into Noya’s shirt and cling to him tightly, made him whimper into his kiss. His chest was pressed flush against Noya’s, but he wanted to be so much closer. 

Noya licked over Asahi’s lips, sucked a soft kiss on them and stroked his tongue against Asahi’s. The gentleness of his kiss was even sweeter next to the fast, rough touch of his hand on Asahi’s cock. He let it sooth him, melted into it with flicks of his own tongue and little gasps and whimpers. Enveloped in Noya’s embrace, the taste of Noya’s cum still present in his mouth, Noya’s tongue right next to it and Noya’s fingers squeezing the wet head of his cock, it took next to nothing to push Asahi towards completion.

He had been reduced to making tiny „ _ah, ah, ah_ “-noises, when Noya pulled back slightly and mumbled: „Don’t hold back, okay? I wanna feel the sounds you make.“

And Asahi didn’t hold back, because he couldn’t refuse Noya anything, because he had already surrendered himself absolutely and entirely to him. His open mouth was pressed against Noya’s and Asahi’s tongue grazed his just in time for him to feel the unrestrained moans. His hard cock grew that little bit harder in Noya’s hand and he pushed it helplessly into his fist, Noya was touching him just right, making him cum so hard that it almost hurt, making him spurt all over Noya’s fist and making him moan for him.

Asahi breathed. Noya was peppering the bridge of his nose with kisses and Asahi breathed. He felt Noya’s fingers in his hair, guiding his head down to Noya’s shoulder. There was a shift in gravity and then Noya’s back hit the futon like a potato sack. Asahi left his head where it was, tugged his right arm close to his chest and wound the other around Noya’s waist. He felt Noya’s fluttering pulse on the tip of his nose and breathed.

They stayed like that. 

A sigh rose deep in Asahi’s chest. He already knew he didn’t want to leave. Noya’s scent was in his nose and Noya’s breath stirred the hair on his forehead and Asahi thought: _I don’t want to go home, ever_. He was already getting addicted to this intimacy, and he was helpless to stop it. 

Under him, Noya started moving. Lips made soft from previous kisses touched Asahi’s cheek bone. He obediently turned his head and was rewarded with Noya’s lips against his own. They kissed softly, mouths and eyes closed, the only sound in the room of their skin meeting and touching again and again. 

When Noya pulled back, Asahi looked at him and just smiled. And it was just filling him up with so much warmth when Noya smiled back at him.

Noya sat up, righted his clothes and Asahi kept his groan of needy disappointment firmly lodged in his throat. „I’m gonna get us something to clean up with,“ Noya mumbled as he picked his way towards his bedroom door. Although Noya had his back turned, Asahi nodded anyway.

Just before Noya disappeared on the other side of the door, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Asahi sprawled like a sunning lizard on his futon. Asahi snorted quietly. 

A couple of confused birds were chirping in the garden outside of Noya’s window. Asahi paid them no mind, he was too busy burying his nose as deep as he could in Noya’s pillow and breathing in the lingering smell. The cocktail of scents was already becoming familiar, but God, was it heady knowing that he knew Noya like that now. Asahi knew what his bedding smelled like, what his skin felt like, what he sounded like when he was close…

Noya returned to the room while Asahi grinned like an idiot into his pillow. His face was flushed and he was still smiling when he pulled his head up. Noya knelt down next to him, cupped Asahi’s jaw, snorted: „You weirdo.“ against his lips and kissed him.

Asahi couldn’t remember feeling ever this happy over being insulted before.

With a loud smack Noya pulled away and dangled a pack of wet tissues in front of Asahi’s face. As Asahi sat up, Noya opened the package and handed him one. Asahi attempted to clean all that cum off his genitals, but became distracted halfway through by Noya trying to stuff his used tissues down the front of his dress. As it turned out, Asahi had „fucking weird magical girl Ninja skills“ and was able to fend off the disgusting wipes, but he was defenseless against Noya’s mighty tackle attack. 

They lay half on the futon, half on the floor and kissed. Asahi pushed both of his hands under Noya’s shirt and caressed his bare back, his shoulders, played with the short hair curling around the nape of his neck. He wanted to be able to remember as much as he could of this on his way home.

When they pulled away, Asahi could guess from Noya’s crestfallen expression what he was going to say next: „Asahi-san, it’s getting kind of late…“

He was right, so Asahi nodded and sat up reluctantly. As Noya raised himself up on his arms to do the same, Asahi squeezed the star on his chest. The resulting flash startled Noya so bad that he scrambled backwards and hit his head on his desk leg.

Asahi barked out a laugh, and instantly felt bad for laughing. While Noya just stared at him wide eyed, he reached for Noya’s head and gently patted the area which had connected with that evil piece of furniture. 

„You could have just changed back the whole time?!“, Noya exclaimed, eyes roaming over Asahi’s school uniform.

Asahi nodded with a rueful smile. „I even was about to, before…,“ he stammered, „but then you came to let me into your room and I, kind of, forgot?“

Noya just looked at him. Asahi started to sweat.

„Well,“ Noya said thoughtfully, „I’m glad you didn’t change back. For… obvious reasons.“ Then he smiled, and it was mischievous and maybe a little shy. Asahi swallowed. This was the kind of expression that would tear through all of his defenses, he could already tell.

Noya cleared his throat. „You can come over next time you’re done rescuing Karasuno from evil plant overlords. If you want.“

Asahi felt that the blush taking over his face was already answer enough, but in honor of his good manners, he replied solemnly: „I would like that. Thank you.“

Noya nodded and grinned. Rising up on his tip toes (which was incredibly cute to Asahi, although he immediately vowed to never tell Noya), he pressed a quick kiss to Asahi’s lips. Then, he grabbed Asahi’s hand and pulled him towards the window. Asahi played with the idea of digging his heels into the tatami mats, but decided it would be too ridiculous. After Noya opened the curtains and the cool night air washed into the room from the open window, he turned to Asahi.

The look on his face suggested he wanted to say something, but his lips stayed closed. Asahi tilted his head and gave him a small smile, before he swung one of his legs over the window frame. The soft grass under his socks was already damp, so he hurried to slip his feet into his shoes, which thankfully enough had turned into his normal loafers. The gloves were nowhere to be seen.

Asahi turned around, catching Noya’s gaze with his. There were a lot of things clamoring in his chest, so many feelings he wanted to express, but most of them scared him. So he kept silent and settled for something that was slowly getting familiar. 

Asahi leant down. Noya met him halfway. 

Their kiss was deep and slow. Asahi marveled at the softness of Noya’s lips were on his own. The way they moved so effortlessly together made Asahi curl his toes in his shoes.

When they parted, Asahi put his head back and pressed a kiss to Noya’s forehead. His mouth stretched into a smile when he felt Noya’s lips touch his chin in return.

For a few heartbeats, they looked at each other. With the lamp from his desk illuminating Noya from the back, it was difficult to make out his face. Asahi cleared his throat.

„I see you tomorrow morning at practice,“ he said. 

Noya nodded and replied cheerfully: „Yeah, see you tomorrow!“

Asahi smiled, nodded and left.

He crept around the house towards the front yard. Instead of tiptoeing over the toys and possibly injuring himself, Asahi opted to walk over them by staying on all fours like a very inelegant cat. At least there was nobody around to judge him for it.

It didn’t take him long to reach the stone path. Asahi stood up and continued to walk like a normal human being. Briefly, he contemplated opening and closing the front gate as quietly as he could, but he decided that this would draw even more attention to the fact that he was an unfamiliar high schooler creeping around the neighborhood late at night. So Asahi didn’t even flinch at the sound of the hinges creaking, but instead pretended that this was all totally normal, that he had just finished a study lesson with an underclassman and it had just gotten kind of late.

Asahi stared unseeingly at the paved street in front of his shoes as he walked and chewed his lip. Right, nothing had happened. Nobody had touched anybody, nobody had made anybody wearing a dress cum all over their skirt and nobody had desperately sucked anybody off.

Heat spread up Asahi’s neck at the memory. God, he had been this close to deepthroating Noya. And Noya had enjoyed it so much he had shot down Asahi’s throat. He had _enjoyed_ Asahi touching him. Noya had _orgasmed_ from Asahi touching him. 

A disbelieving giggle bubbled up Asahi’s throat. He disguised it with a cough.

He wanted to do that again, he needed to do that again. Asahi needed to see Noya’s face again when he took him in deep, to see that admiration he knew so well from the court, directed at him because he was so exceptional at sucking Noya’s hard cock. Maybe Noya would touch his cheek again and even whisper a gentle ‚Amazing‘. The thought had Asahi fight a grin off his face.

But how likely was it that they would do it again? It had been kind of awkward for some reason at the end. Noya had basically invited Asahi to come back next time, but he wasn’t so sure if Noya had really meant it. Asahi had left in a rush and it wasn’t that Noya hadn’t liked what they had done, it was just… Something had felt a little off.

A buzzing in his pocket startled Asahi out of his gloomy thoughts. He fished out his phone and saw that ‚Nishinoya Yuu‘ was calling him. Instantly, his heart shot up and pounded against his larynx.

Asahi fumbled to accept the call and croaked around a mouthful of beating heart: „Hello?“

„Asahi-san!“, Noya shouted through the connection. „We forgot something important!“

Asahi frowned at the pavement. Had he left his wallet behind? „We did?“

„Yes! Tomorrow is Saturday!“

Asahi frowned harder. „Yes…? We still have practice on Saturday morning…?“

„Exactly!“ The excitement in Noya’s voice was practically slapping Asahi in the face for being a slowpoke. „So I can come over to your place afterwards and we can start watching Lady Oscar beat the collective asses of the French nobility! Well,“ Noya conceded, „ _I’ll_ start to watch it, _you’ll_ rewatch it with me.“

„Oh,“ Asahi breathed. He thought about sitting side by side with Noya on his bed. He thought about smelling his shampoo on Noya’s hair after practice, about their thighs brushing, about looking at Noya and Noya looking at him and about leaning down to meet him halfway.

He thought about Noya on the other end of the line, imagining exactly this.

Asahi smiled softly around the heart in his throat. „I would like that, Noya-san.“

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is.
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in over 10 years, this was honestly so much fun to write! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. :) Thank you for making it all the way to the end!


End file.
